


Lawyers

by orphan_account



Series: Clintasha Alternate Universes [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Bad Weather, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, First Meetings, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Clint and Nat are stranded on the airport due to bad weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyers

Natasha Romanov was sitting at the airport waiting area near Gate 3. Her flight was going to leave in an hour. She leaving Boston and moving to New York. She had a job interview lined up for Wednesday. Right now she was nursing a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

Then a man came and sat next to her. Natasha glanced at him. The man was tall, wearing a suit and was handsome. He had blonde hair, blue-gray and an attractive face. Judging by his close he was an executive in a big company.

The man glanced at her and caught her staring. He gave her a smile. Natasha quickly turned her head away. She blushed as she was caught staring. But she kept glancing at him. She felt like she had seen him somewhere. But she would have remembered such an attractive man.

The speaker buzzed to life and there was an announcement, 'Flight JK35 from Boston to New York has been delayed for 3 hours due to bad weather. We are sorry for the inconvenience.'

Natasha groaned. She needed to call her friend Jessica to tell her that the flight has been delayed. But her phone has been dead for at least an hour and her charger is in the cargo luggage.

Natasha let out an irritating sigh.

Suddenly a voice from her side said, "Excuse me, are you alright?"

Natasha looked at the man she was staring at earlier. She shook her head and said, "I have to call my friend and tell her that the flight is delayed but my phone died 1 hour ago and my charger is in the cargo."

The man handed her his phone and said, "You can use mine."

Natasha took the phone and called Jessica. After she was done she returned the phone.

Natasha said, "Thank you."

The man said, "Your welcome. Clint Barton." He held out his hand.

Natasha shook his hand and said, "Natasha Romanov."

Clint said, "So, Miss Romanov what are you going to New York for?"

Natasha said, "Moving. Got a better job opportunity. I'm a lawyer."

Clint said, "Me too."

Natasha said, "You live in New York?"

Clint said, "Yup."

They both kept on talking to each other all the way to New York. They exchanged numbers and Clint said they should meet up since Natasha is new to the city. Natasha agreed.

On Thursday, she walked into the SHIELD law firm. She had instantly gotten the job. As she walked towards the elevator, she saw a familiar face. Clint saw her and waved.

Natasha said, "You work here?"

Clint said, "Yeah, wait you are the new employee?"

Natasha said, "Yeah."

Clint said, "Fury was really impressed by you."

Natasha said, "Thanks."

Clint and Natasha got off on the same floor. Clint said, "Good luck on the first day. You'll fit right in."

Natasha smiled and kissed Clint on the cheek murmuring thanks.

A new Job and a new friend who could be more.

Natasha was sure she hadn't made a mistake by moving.


End file.
